Double Date
by SouthParker
Summary: Stan and Wendy go on a double date with Cartman and Heidi. As the date goes on Cartman slips his secret to Stan. Stan/Wendy Cartman/Heidi COMPLETED
1. Please?

**Hello! This story takes place in 7th grade. Rating may change...**

"Please Stan!"

"Wendy, No! I'm not going to ask Cartman if he and Heidi want to go on a double date with us."

"Stan, please."

Stan looked at Wendy. She looked like she might cry. She was good friends with Heidi and she asked if Stan and Wendy would want to go on a double date with her and Cartman. Stan had always hated Cartman but when the group broke up before 6th grade started he had hated him even more. Even though the group got back together Stan's hatred had stayed the same since they stopped hanging out together. There was no way that he was going to go on a double date with him. But he had always wanted to go on a date with Wendy and if he says no to this opportunity there might not be another one.

"Fine, Wendy. But I'm doing this for you not for Heidi." Stan stated.

"Thanks, Stan this really means a lot to me!" Wendy said. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and headed for Math.

"Don't forget to tell Cartman!" She reminded him as she ran to Math.

Stan was worried about how Cartman might take this. He was only going out with Heidi because when she asked him to be her boyfriend all the guys told him to say yes because it would probably be his only chance to get a girlfriend. And ever since the group resolved their fight at the end of 6th grade Cartman hadn't been the same...


	2. Heidi's Thoughts

"STAN AGREED?!" Heidi loudly whispered at lunch after Math class.

"Yes, he did!"

Heidi and Wendy decided to sit next to each other alone to discuss the date. Heidi didn't want some of the girls know know yet because most of them, especially Bebe, hated Cartman. Heidi didn't understand why. But Heidi totally loves the whole bad boy thing, while the other girls liked the sweet and sensitive boys. Heidi often got made fun of because Cartman's fat but she always defended him as her cuddly teddy bear. Heidi first began to like Cartman when he and some other boys were spying on her sleepover. Heidi thought that Cartman was spying on her and the next week they were paired as a couple to raise an egg. She kept getting closer and closer to him and then during the summer before seventh grade and after Cartman and his friends settled their big fight, Heidi gained the courage to ask him out. After a couple of hours he said yes!

"I hope Cartman likes the idea..."

"Don't worry Heidi he will," Wendy reassured.

_Meanwhile, in the hallway..._

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO STAN? "


	3. Cartman's Thoughts

"Well Wendy said that Heidi had wanted to go out with you on a date for a while now, but Heidi didn't want to go alone, so Wendy said that she and I would go out on a double date with you and Heidi, and Wendy asked me if I wanted to and I said yes because I wanted to go on a date with Wendy for the first time and this was my opportunity so I took it."

"STAN, I HATE YOU AND YOUR STUPID BLACK ASSHOLE. YOU ARE SUCH A GODDAMN JEW LOVER! I HATE YOU. I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

Stan felt the same way. "You think I don't hate you! What is your problem? Most guys actually want to go on a date."

"YEAH BUT I DON'T," Cartman screamed back at Stan.

"Well why not? Why are you going out with Heidi anyway if you don't want to go on a date with her?"

"Because I don't want all of the guys to know..." Cartman's voice trailed off.

"Don't want the guys to know what?"

"I can't tell you."

"Ever since the group broke up in sixth grade you've been different. You're still the same asshole you've always but something as changed about you... You're going on the date Cartman. Even if you don't want too, you're going."

"Whatever. And I have no clue what the hell you mean. I haven't changed."

"Sure." Stan headed for the lunchroom. "See you tonight.

Cartman knew that he had changed. Nobody knew what had changed but him.


	4. Stan Gets Ready

"Dude, 7th grade really fucking sucks," Kyle said in an emotionless voice to his best friend, Stan, who had his mind on other things.

"Whatever, dude I'm busy."

"Stan, I think you've put enough deodorant on."

"Kyle, this is my first date with Wendy. If I smell like shit, do think there will be a second one"

"You've been putting it one for thirteen minutes. I've timed you."

"Kyle, you have some big fucking issues," Stan stated.

"I really do."

Satn started squirting colonge on.

"Are we still heading to your house after the date?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, Kenny, Tweek, and Craig will be there too," Kyle informed Stan.

"Sweet! Tweek's fucking funny. Well, I'm guess I have to get going now."

"Don't let Cartman eat all the food."

"Haha, I'll try."

Kyle smiled. Stan stoped squirting colonge on. He walked out his bedroom door, went downstairs, told his dad to grab his keys and drive him down to the movie theater.

Randy asked, "And you don't need a ride down to the restaurant?"

"No," Stan said for what seemed like the millionth time, "its two stores down from here."

"Ok then. Here," Randy handed Stan a fifty and something else, something else that he had recognized immediately.

"What the hell dad! A condom! I don't need this!"

"Take it just in case, son. I'll pick you from the restaurant at 9:00."

"Whatever."

Stan went in the theater, and saw that Heidi was already there, Wendy came in after about a minute. Cartman came ten minutes after Wendy walked in. He looked pissed. Heidi smiled anyway and grabbed his hand. Wendy grabbed Stan's hand. He almost barfed but held it back. The four of them bought their tickets and snacks, Stan used the twenty his mom had given him earlier, and walked into the theater.


	5. The Aftermath

**The aftermath of the date. Parentheses are Kenny's muffled voice.**

Stan flew through Kyle's open door, sprinted up his steps, and slammed open the door where he found Kyle, Tweek, Kenny, and Craig watching Craig and Kenny's favorite show, other than porn, Futurama.

"GUYS," Stan said, "CARTMAN'S BI!"

They all were in shock except for Craig.

"I always knew he was either gay or bi."

Kyle said, "Whatever, Craig. Dude this is AWESOME! That son of a bitch as always made fun of me for being a Jew or a "day walker" I can finally get him back with this news! Ha. HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Kyle, I really wouldn't if I were you. He'd cause you some much pain on some many levels." Craig warned.

"Dude, Remember Scott Tenorman?" Tweek asked.

"(Yeah! Don't you remember what happened to him?)"

"Yeah, yeah. Trust me I'll make sure my parents are safe."

"So Stan, what happened on the date?" Tweek asked.

Craig stated, "I wanna know what happened."

"(What the fuck smells like deodorant and cologne combined? It smells like shit!")

Kyle looked at Stan with a I-told-you-so-you-stupid-little-son-of-a-bitch face. Stan rolled his eyes.

"Where do I begin?"


	6. The Last Chapter

**The Last Chapter is told from Cartman's POV. It starts with Stan, Wendy, Heidi, and Cartman walking into a restaurant. It will be told from a different style than previous chapters.**

So, we walked into the stupid restaurant and sitting in the first booth we see is a gay couple. Fuck.

The waitress who I can tell is a lezbo seats us. FUCK!

This is going to be a long ass night.

I look at the gay couple. They're making out. It turns me on. I snap out of it. In my mind I say 'Don't let Stan know I'm bi' over and over again. My bitch says sweetie, what are you getting? I say nothing I'm not hungry. Bullshit. Stan and his bitch look at me like I'm gay. Oh wait I am. I say I had too many nachos at the movies. Bullshit. My bitch says are you sure you're not hungry, sweetie. I respond by saying I'm sure. Again, bullshit. Stan asks what about something to drink? I say just an iced tea with a lemon. Stan asks what are you, gay? I shout fuck you Stan. The whole goddamn restaurant hears. I run to the bathroom like a homo would. Wait, I am a homo. Well technically I'm bi. Whatever.

Stan asks what the hell?

I respond by stop calling me gay.

He asks why.

I say because it offends our waitress and the gay couple at the first booth.

You mean the gay couple you were staring at?

Stan fuck you stop making fun of me because I'm-. My voice trailed off.

He says because you're what? Gay? A homo?

I feel like crying but I can't. No! I shout at him. I can't fight back the tears but Stan doesn't notice.

Then what? He yells at me.

I'm bi now just leave me alone!

I run out of the bathroom and out of the entire restaurant.

I ran home.


End file.
